Harry Potter and the resurruction of the Dark Lord
by paramguru2000
Summary: This starts where deatly Hallows ended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 epilogue 19 years later

He ll be all right, murmured Ginny.  
As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.  
I know he will. The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well

the hogwarts express moving away some youger sibling of students running with the train, Harry was reminded of ginny when he had first seen her. A little girl half laughing half crying waving to her brothers...

"your scar hurt?" asked Ron anxiously "No , I was just thinking" said harry and reemoved his hand from his forehead.

As the six of them made their way out of the King's Cross Harry was still thinking of the first time he had been there...

"Lets go to my place. I want you to see how well I drive." Said Ron No, I don't think its a good idea said harry. He had his mind on the driver of the Knight bus. I think we will just...

O Comon Harry said Hermione. He is actually very good.  
Defeated Harry looked at Ginny for help but she had already started towards the parking holding Lily's hand. At the parking Ron looked at his car and said. "Harry you come with me in the front, Ginny, Hermione and the kids will take the backseat."

Wait! said Ron as soon as Hugo was about to go inside.  
Lets make it a little more Roomy and took out his wand.

Ron!! said Hermione "There are hundreds of muggles around." Its the Kings Cross Hermione!!! They are all too busy minding there own business to see a small car expanding from the inside.

After they were all comfortably settled (Hermione had folded her arms and was looking out of the window while Ginny and the kids were giggling at the sight of Hermione's expression) Ron started the engine and they set off.

Harry was surprised to see that Ron wasn't trying anything funny. "Wow, you youre ARE really good " said Harry to which Ron said more loudly then necessary "Don't talk I'm driving" and looked into the rear view mirror to check Hermione's expression and beamed. (Hermione's expression had softened)

Back in the wizarding world 19 years had passed since the downfall of lord voldemort. After which several changes had come within the society.  
Harry had joined the minisrty as an auror soon after the battle of Hogwarts. Although this was something he had always wanted, he realised the job of an auror was not as exciting as it seemed. Ron started working with George with Weasley wizarding weezes so that his brother could get over the tragic loss. However after a few years of making money Ron also joined Harry at the ministry on Harry's request.  
Hermione was the only one of the three who returned to hogwarts to finish her education. She then joined the ministry and helped improove the standards of living of house elves. (Although she could never ensure wages). She also helped abolish some pro-pureblood laws in the ministry.  
Ginny had joined Holyhead Harpies after graduating but later retired and became a quiddich correspondent for the daily prophet. (She had quit in order to start a family) Eslewhere Azkaban saw several breakout attempts within these 19 years something really unheard of 25 years ago. But wizard guards always managed to stop Death eaters from escaping. At Ron's place, Harry was sitting on an armchair in the garden watching Lily and Hugo play with flowers. "Its not happening" said Hugo angrily crushing his immobile flower. Lily on the other hand was making the petals move just like her grandmother. Harry thought how much control these kids had over their magic. Neither he nor Ted had it at their age.

In his early years, Tedhad a lot of problems with his metamorphing. Every time he was scared or angry his face would get disfigured which was very difficult to put right. However with practice by the age of 8 he had gained good control over it. Soon he would scare James by making scary goblin faces. But what had really worried Harry was the fact that during the summer Ted was 14 and Jmaes 7. James had "accidently" damaged Ted's Nimbus 2200 and Ted had retaliated by making a face that looked like FENRIR GREYBACK. The odd thing about this was that Ted had never seen Grayback or his pictures (Greyback was executed soon after the battle of hogwarts as he was too dangerous to imprison). Also the experts at St. Mungo's had confirmed that Ted was free of any werewolf contamination. But he enjoyed undercooked meat looking at the full moon.

"Having fun kids" shouted Ron as he came into the garden carrying two bottles of butterbeer, a tray full of snacks was floating behind him and settled itself on a small table. "Here" he said handing him one and opened his own. As he took the first sip, Hugo came to him and said "dad its not happening" holding out his palm to show a badly crumpled flower. "Man this is hard. Ginny was better than me at this. This is more of a girl thing. You should try to move objects dear to you like pumpkin pasties. " Said Ron bracingly. Harry thought he could never think of such an answer. Suddenly a silver boar came flying into the garden. It opened his mouth and spoke in the voice of Ernie Macmillan. (assistant jailor azkaban)

WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE IN AZKABAN NEED REINFORCEMENTS

WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE IN AZKABAN NEED REINFORCEMENTS

WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE IN AZKABAN NEED REINFORCEMENTS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Breakout

"Bloody hell They had to attempt breakout on a weekend" said Ron as the kids looked at the patronous with open mouths. Lets get going said Harry. "I'm sick of these people. Last time I had to rescue old scabior from drowning, bunch of idiots." said Ron as he kept the bottle down and drew out his wand. Hermione and Ginny were in the garden now.  
" We'll be back in a couple of of hours. Maybe you can cook something nice" joked Ron kissing Hermione on the cheek and disapparated.  
"Be careful!" Hermione called after him. "See you in a bit" said Harry and dissaparated.

After the expulsion of dementors. Azkaban was remodelled along the lines of Normengard. Guraded by over 40 wizrds and a chimaera. Special Cells for made for death eaters. These were nearly unbreakable and could not be opened. Only had a tiny opening. like the cells of Normengard. However it was now easier for petty criminal to attempt escaping many of whom ended up as the chimaera's food.

As Harry enterred the no dissaparation zone near the fortress, he found Ron along with other aurors. They all dispersed as soon as he reached them. "We are supposed to keep a watch from the top and check that no one jumps into the sea. "Dawlish checked none of the death eater cells are broken, we are up agaist people like muddungus and snatchers. Said Ron as he moved towrds the magical staircase like the one in Dumbledore's office. "Muddungus is in jail?" asked Harry. Oh no, I mean people like him are trying to escape. I bet many of them would be eaten up by the chimaera by now. Said Ron with a smirk on his face.

As they reached the highest tower. Harry heard screams down below. "Better put these on" said Harry as he took out a pair of magic ears (an upgrade of extendable ears). After a little tuning Harry could hear all the sounds from the fray. STUPIFY STUPIFY and then Harry heard a body collapsing. Then a high pitched shriek which forced Ron to take out the magic ear. Harry still clung on to his. Then Harry heard someone shout SHE'S GOT MY WAND, STOP HER!! Harry felt the fortress shake as a high pitched voice screamed EXPULLSO, which was followed by an even louder roar. Damn it! the chimeara is set free. Said Harry.  
Ron looked surprised. But it is on our side isn't it? He asked in an almost a Luna-like way. A Chimeara cannot be domesticated! It is vicious and attacks just anybody. It might attack our people because they are holding wands. I have to go down. "I'll come with you" said Ron but just then Harry heard Ernie's voice "Harry we are all safe here. We have blocked the Chimeara inside and the prisoners would lock themselves in their cells if they value their life. Just check if someone is trying to escape. I'm sending someone to check the Death eater cells." Harry looked towards the sea and saw two figures running towards the main gate. The shorter of the two was holding a wand. Harry and Ron aimed and yelled STUPIFY. Ron's spell got the taller but Harry's curse missed. Harry moved about the balcony to get a clear shot which is when he recognised who it was...

It was Umbridge. She was running full pelt towards the gate. A surge of hatred burst inside Harry and he jumped from the topmost tower performing the cushioning charm. He bounced on the soft ground but managed to stay on his his feet. He pointed his wand at Umbridge and bellowed "patrificus totalus" but missed. She turned and aimed a curse at Harry, but had already conjured a shield and her curse rebounded on the rocks. Her toad like face looking madder than Harry had ever seen, she waved her stolen wand again but Harry was too fast for her.  
STUPI-  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!"  
She was lifted off her tiny feet and her head banged hard into the rocks. Harry moved towards her ready to attack again if needed. But she was knocked out cold. Ron came panting from behind and pushed him roughly shouting "Are you mental? why did you jump" "She was getting away and I thought I could never reach on time..." mumbled Harry suddenly realising how stupid it was on his part to jump off the tower. Don't tell Ginny please. Ron gave Harry an angry look and conjured ropes across the bodies of the two prisoners and leviated their bodies. Once they reached the castle they saw. All the guards and fighters were standing on the main entrance. Spotting them Ernie said " Thank god you got both of them. I sent Williamson in to check on the death eaters but he is not responding. Now that you are here, I think we should go in." As they moved inside Harry saw a magled body lying on the ground. "A prisoner. Must have tried to get past the Chimeara" said Ernie. As they moved further inside they saw prisoners inside jailrooms keeping the door tightly shut. "Where is the beast" asked Dawlish whom Harry had not noticed till now. "Their" said an old prisoner pointing towards the way to death eater cells. The death eater cells looked unscathed. "Do you recon the beast is still lurking about here somewhere?" asked Ron. Nobody answered. All the death eaters inside their cells were now screaming. Williamson! called out Ernie but there was no response. Soon with the light of many lit wands Harry saw Williamson Lying in a pool of blood. They only had to look a bit further to find the body of the beast surely dead. It had the head of a lion, body of a goat and tail of a dragon. The beast also had a hole across its chest. "Looks like Williamson and the beast killed each other." said Dawlish. "Good thing none of the death eaters escaped." "He did" said Harry pointing at the last and empty cell. Ernie looked white as a sheet even in wandlight. All that came out of his mouth was "DOLHOV".

Ron was standing dumbstruck. The other aurors were running around the place but Harry knew it was of no use. Dolhov was free. The man with a pale twisted face, the man who had once injured Hermione and KILLED LUPIN. Harry knew Ron too was in a really bad mood because he flatly refused all the food. Upon hearing about Dolhov s escape, Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ginny looked stricken.  
Now what asked Ron after what seemed to be hours of complete silence. We first need to ensure safety of those who are under direct threat. Who can be under a bigger threat than you? asked Ron.  
There is something you must see. NOW said Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dolhov's Trial**

Harry summoned a pensive and pulled out the memory he was going to show Ron.

This was the memory of Dolhov's trial. Harry had witnessed only 2 death eater trials. The first one was for the Malfoys whom Harry had "saved". After witnessing Dolhov's trial Harry had decided not to attend anymore trials.

Harry held Ron's upper arm and took him inside the pensive. It was a courtroom full of wizards and witches. Kingsley Shacklebot was the judge and Dolhov was in the chained chair.

"Anton Dolhov" said Kingsley in his deep voice "You have been convicted of death eater activity earlier, but you broke out. Extensive evidence proves that you have injured, tortured and killed countless muggles and wizards. Is there anything you wish to say in your defense?" Kingsley's voice seemed calm but his large eyes were full of hatred as he was looking at Dolhov.

"Oh yes I do… Within this list of countless people, there is the traitor Igor Karkaroff and the werewolf Remus Lupin." There was a lot of shouting from the crowd at this point.

Ron was looking confused. He looked at harry then at Dolhov then again at Harry but said nothing.

Dolhov continued "I shall happily wait in Azkaban for my master to come for me. Then I shall have revenge from Flitwik, the black boy, the girl with the brown skin and at last POTTER!"

Many wizards pulled out their wands at this. Kingsley raised his hand in a stopping gesture and then spoke in a voice which was trembling with anger

"Do you realize that your master is dead, all of his horcruxes are destroyed?"

"The dark lord is immortal." said Dolhov smiling. " he will come for sure"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Kingsley.

"How many of you think that he deserves lifetime imprisonment?"

All the wizards raised their hands. Many shouted KILL HIM, DEATH SENTENCE.

It was time for them to go. And they moved out of the pensive.

Later that night an emergency meeting was called at the ministry in which Harry had been given the responsibility to perform the fidius charm on the house of Dean and Parvati.

Dean was now a wizard painter in Kent and Parvati wrote for horoscope section of the Daily Prophet.

It was 3 in the morning at the time Harry returned home. Ginny was still up waiting for him. Harry refused dinner and decided to go to bed at once. But he knew he could get no sleep.

"Where would Dolhov hide? What would he do? Could he actually bring back Voldemort? No of course he couldn't. Voldemort was dead. He was sure of it. But could he be resurrected in any way? The RESSURUCTION STONE! Where could it be? Was it possible that he knew about the stone……

With these questions Harry fell into an unsteady sleep in which he saw Dolhov turning into Voldemort, his snake like face, spider like fingers.

When Harry woke up next day, he felt something hot on his forehead; at once he sat up and realized he was just imagining it. His scar couldn't hurt even if Voldemort came back it won't hurt because their connection was destroyed.

As he put on his glasses, Ginny came into the room carrying a break fast tray. Harry was hungry. He muttered thanks and started chewing the toast still in his bed. Ginny sat down on the opposite corner watching him eat. After finishing off is toast Harry realized that Ginny was still staring at him. Harry smiled and said"It will be fine don't worry" but she still continued to stare at him. Then she weakly said "Harry", and she moved closer to him. At once Harry heard Lily calling "DADDY, UNCLE RON IS HERE TO SEE YOU."

"Whats up with him" said Harry moving out of his bed but Ron was already standing on the bedroom door. "Harry!" said Ron; he was looking very excited "I know where Dolhov might be!"

"Really? Where ?" asked Harry who was still wondering how Ron managed to guess something like this.

"In the Malfoy manor where else?"

Harry thought foe a second and said "Its worth checking. You wait. I'll get dressed and then we will…"

"Oh yes we will!" said Ron happily. "We will be able to catch Dolhov along with Lucius. And maybe even Draco might be involved."

Honestly Harry did not expect Lucious Malfoy to keep an escaped fugitive but Dolhov might have forced his way in there.

"Better get in touch with Kingsley" said Harry picking up floo powder from the fireplace.

"KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOT"

"What happened Harry?" said Kingsley as his face appeared in the fire.

"Ron reckons that Dolhov might hide inside the Malfoy manor." Answered Harry.

"NO. He is not there." Said Kingley looking grim.

"Er why?" asked Ron who looked disappointed.

"Because Dolhov broke into Malfoy manor yesterday night. He injured Lucious Malfoy and eloped with a hundred thousand galleons." finished Kingsley in his deep voice.

"But what would he do with the money?" asked Harry.

"That remains to be seen. I have placed 2 aurors each for the safety of Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil and Flitwik. I decided to postpone the fidius charm for now because I strongly suspect that Dolhov would try to attack them soon and if he does, he will be dead for sure. " said Kingsley.

"Then what about me and Ron?" asked Harry.

"You two will be used as backup if needed. Meanwhile you two will help me with the investigation." said Kingsley.

"But.."

"Don't worry. They are all well protected." said Kingsley and his face disappeared.

"But what could Dolhov do with the money?" asked Harry again this time to Ron.

"Maybe he wanted to buy a Firebolt 6.7"


End file.
